Kaltag
Kaltag was one of the members in the dogsled team led by Steele. He is good friends with Nikki and Star. He was voiced by Danny Mann. Personality With a fast-talking, quick-witted attitude, Kaltag is almost never short of an adjective to describe a topic which is one of his most notable traits. He hates being interrupted of his rambles, mainly by Star, often leading him to hit Star upside the head. He is best friends with Nikki and Star, often supporting and, when Steele is not present, disapproval with them. He is kinky (formerly), arrogant (formerly), loud-mouthed, testy, abusive (formerly), grouchy, kind-hearted (currently), affectionate (currently), lovable (currently), thoughtful (currently), athletic and good-hearted. Appearance Kaltag is a light red and white Siberian Husky. He is usually seen wearing a simple leather collar with a metal ring. Biography Kaltag is a sled dog and spends most of the time being a sled dog. After he is done, he hangs around with Star and Nikki, sometimes with Steele. When Steele was bullying Balto, Star, Nikki and Kaltag join the scene and bullied Balto alongside Steele. Little does Steele know that Star, Nikki and Kaltag talk behind his back. Kaltag will be seen again when they have to race to see who's the fastest and is shocked to realized that Balto was there unannounced. He tries to warn him, but Nikki somewhat offers him a chance. Later, he would be sent to go after the medicine, which they succeed, but Star later realized that they're lost. Steele refuses to listen to him, and Star would admit that they were just going in circles, but Steele would be overconfident and charge to a direction which they would be stuck for awhile. When Balto finds them, everyone would be shocked, but when Balto tries to help, Steele would refuse. Kaltag was bet by Nikki that if Steele wins, then he'll owe him bones. When Steele hurts Balto, they would comment on what's happening, but they would be shocked to see Steele being so violent, and Star would be confused why Steele doesn't want Balto's help. After Steele fall from the ravine, he'll happily let Balto be a sled dog and now Balto leads the team to Nome, but Steele vandalized the marks and let's Balto and the Sled team to get lost. After Balto made a stop, he asks him which way, and Balto chooses another path but ends up where they just were, Kaltag tells him to stop going in circles and tries to take another path but most of the trees were Steele's and Balto ends up to a ravine, they almost fell but the medicine was gonna fall till Balto catch it and the weight ended the ravine from breaking and Balto fell with the medicine. They were sitting there for a while till they heard a howl, Nikki was worried that wolves will come to where they are and they check Balto and see him climbing he cheers for Balto for his wolf benefits and they confidently let Balto lead again. After come across some tress with marks, Balto uses his nose and he gets Steele's scent and now leads back home as they are happy to come back to Nome. He'll be seen when Balto and Jenna finally expressed their love for each other and congrats Balto his heroic actions and when he suggest he they should build a statue of him which Nikki and Kaltag agree, Relationships When he is hanging around with Kaltag and Star. He would bully Balto if Steele is doing it and he bullies Balto with him but doesn't like it. Later, Nikki worries what Steele might do to him if he wins thae fastest dog but soon since Steele seems not to want any of Balto's help he bets on Nikki to give him bones if Balto wins. But Balto would not fight when Steele was almost hurting the medicine he was worrying what might happen to it but Star was wondering why Steele doesn't want his help but when Steele was gone for now, he'll happily let Balto be the lead dog of their sled team. But he'll realize that Balto made some may marks but a he isn't aware that Steele made some and he believed choosing him instead of Steele was a wrong decision this caused Balto to lead them to head the same path again. Balto rushes but Balto fell but he'll worry about him since he heard wolves' howls and he'll check on Balto and witness his wolf side giving him benefit and he'll cheer for Balto for his impressive actions and now since Balto finally relied on his wolf side, he used his nose to bring them back home. When they made home, presumably he thank Balto for all he did from them and congratulates him for his heroic actions. Steele when he is hanging around with Star and Nikki. He would bully Balto if Steele is doing it and he bullies Balto with him but. When they go and get the medicine retrieve it to Nome, he'll realize that Steele seems to not know where is he going. Later Steele ends up on the game spot which he then rushes to another direction which would lead to them sliding to ravine and remain stuck there for awhile. Balto comes to help but he would bet Nikki bones if Balto wins but that Balto would not fight and Steele seems not to want any of Balto's help when he fell off to the ravine, he'll lead Balto lead and leave Steele behind. Star and Nikki When he is hanging around with Kaltag and Nikki, he would bully Balto if Steele is doing it and he bullies Balto with him but when Steele's not around or leaves he'll talk behind his back with the rest of them. He then would be seen in the fastest dog race with them but he was shock to see Balto come in unannounced? Later, they go and get the medicine retrieve it to Nome but Steele was lost and went to a ravine and remained there for awhile until Balto came to help but he was wondering to Kaltag & Nikki why is Steele like this. When Balto leads them back they'll have mixed reactions by making him lead but he'll again be stuck with them when Balto fell but he'll worry about wolves since they hear howls and they all check on Balto and witness his wolf side giving him benefit and they all cheer for Balto for his impressive actions and now since Balto finally relied on his wolf side, he used his nose to bring them back home. When they made home, they presumably thank Balto for all he did from them and congratulates him for his heroic actions. Jenna Despite only seeing her and had no interactions with her, presumably he felt happy for Balto to have mate like Jenna. Nome Despite Steele not wanting Balto's help, most likely Star knows the consequences that happen in Nome. Boris Despite only seeing him once and had one interaction with him, he bullied him since Steele did but presumably he didn't want to do such actions. Steele's Musher He is on his sled team and mainly participles on his sled of the fastest dog but Steele got his musher unconsciousness and Star worried about him but Steele seem to not care about him.}} Trivia *In the sequel, Yak is comparable to him. *Kaltag makes a cameo appearance in Balto III: Wings of Change barking in a window. *In the official height scale, Kaltag is slightly taller than Balto. Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Dogs Category:Huskies Category:Sled Dogs Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed Characters